FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of an OLED panel in the prior art. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the OLED panel in the prior art. Schematic structural diagrams of a majority of existing OLED products are as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. An existing OLED panel includes: a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 1′, an anode layer 3′ (including multiple anodes 30′), an organic light emitting layer, a cathode layer 5′, a cover plate 6′ and touch electrodes 7′.
Specifically, the TFT substrate 1′ has multiple matrix-arranged thin-film transistors (hereinafter referred to as TFTs) 2′. The anode layer 3′ having multiple anodes 30′ is formed on the TFT substrate 1′. An organic light emitting layer 4′ and a pixel definition layer 14′ are formed on the anode layer 3′. The pixel definition layer 14′ has multiple matrix-arranged openings to define a pixel region, and the organic light emitting layer 4′ is positioned in the openings of the pixel definition layer 14′. The cathode layer 5′ is formed on the organic light emitting layer 4′. The cover plate 6′ is formed on the cathode layer 5′. The touch electrodes 7′ are formed on the cover plate 6′ and are electrically connected to a touch recognition module 10′ which determines a touch position by detecting the capacitance change of the touch electrodes 7′. The anodes 30′ are electrically connected to the organic light emitting layer 4′ and serve as pixel electrodes thereof. Each of the anodes 30′ corresponds to one subpixel. The cathode layer 5′ is electrically connected to the organic light emitting layer 4′, serving as the common electrode, and is electrically connected with a first power input terminal 8′ (for example, PVEE). A gate electrode G of one TFT 2′ is electrically connected with a data line 11′; a source electrode S of the TFT 2′ is electrically connected with a second power input terminal 9′ (for example, PVDD); and a drain electrode D of the TFT 2′ is electrically connected with the anodes 30′.
FIG. 3 is a top view of an anode layer in the OLED panel in the prior art. FIG. 4 is a top view of a cathode layer in the OLED panel in the prior art. Further referring to FIG. 1 to FIG. 4, in the OLED panel in the prior art, the cathode layer 5′ includes multiple cathodes 50′ (FIG. 1 and FIG. 4 only show one cathode 50′, but this is not intended to be limiting). Each cathode 50′ corresponds to multiple anodes 30′, and the anodes 30′ and the cathode layer 5′ are mainly used for image display of the OLED panel. In the existing OLED panels, TFTs 2′ drive the OLED panel, the OLED panel includes multiple anodes 30′, each of the anodes 30′ corresponds to one pixel unit, and the cathode layer 5′ serves as a planar common electrode. Therefore, in view of the shielding effect of the cathode layer 5′ on an electric field, an integrated touch control generally adopts an On cell structure. Therefore, the touch electrodes 7′ are positioned outside the cover plate 6′. The touch electrodes 7′ may be self-capacitive or mutual-capacitive, which is unnecessarily described herein.
The major problem present in the prior art is: due to shielding effect of the cathode layer in a top drive OLED panel, for the most part, the integrated touch scheme may only adopt the On cell structure. However, this On cell touch scheme may affect the thickness of an OLED product, and in the On cell touch structure, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) needs to be laminated on the cover plate 6′ of the OLED pane, which affects the product appearance and increases the cost.